Fresh Faces and New Places
by UndeadGeek
Summary: A modern day representation of Freaks and Geeks. Lindsay starts her first day of high school, she has been a geek all of her life surviving by her best friend Millie but is that what she wants for the next four years? Or does she want to be something more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **_Hi guys this is my first hand at writing a fanfiction. I'm all open for constructive criticism and thoughts. Also this fanfiction of Freaks and Geeks I have wrote as a modern day one with some life experiences of my own. Thanks hopefully you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

"Lindsey!" My mom calls out and bursts into my room carrying yet another knitted sweater. "How about this?"

"Mom" I sigh "I'm fourteen. I think I can dress myself."

"Oh, well um its just your first day of high school and thought you might need some 'trendy tips' from your mom." I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, really."

"Ok, but just be yourself." I smile and she skips out the door.

"Just be yourself" I think over to myself. But this is high school, this is a new beginning, I can become anyone I want to be. I glance up at my wall and take a glimpse of all my academic awards, mathletes, spelling bee's etc. I know that I don't really want to be that "Geek" again, but thats all I've ever been. But I want to be more than that and this is the time to do it.

I decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice white blouse with little flowers on the side, I'm not sure what this will do but, hopefully this will do something for me.

My brother is sitting at the dining table finishing up his cereal and my Dad is sitting at the end of the table reading the news. I grab my lunch of the counter, my Dad gets up from the table and comes over to stop me, which is odd because you can usually never get him out of his seat in the morning.

"Listen" he says "High School is a new place, it can be scary and now there is a lot of stuff going around about 'peer-pressure' and things of that nature and your a young girl… so...um… don't do drugs. Or you will die. And don't have sex. Or you will get STD's and also die, die slowly and painfully." Thanks Dad, real words of encouragement there.

"Ok then, thanks" and with that I grabbed my lunch and my backpack and stepped out the door.

The walk to the bus stop wasn't too bad it was only about 200 feet away. I struggled to position myself in a cool way, older kids, cooler kids would be there to this is my first impression. I fumbled around trying to balance using one strap on my backpack without having it fall off. I then put on some sunglasses put my headphones in and strutted along the sidewalk.

"Hi Lindsey!" Millie squeals and skips up to me. Millie was my best friend in elementary school, and we did everything together. She was tall, thin and so pale that her freckles stood out from her face. Her light brown was so long it went down to her butt and brushed so finely it looked even longer than usual and pulled back behind her ears with a bright pink headband. She was always so bubbly and her parents were very religious, but we were both the biggest geeks in elementary school. I didn't want to be apart of that group again for the next four years of my life. But I wasn't that kind of person to just shrug her off, she was still my best friend and we have been through so much together but, what if…..

"Hi Millie" I smiled back, maybe we could change to become something better together.

"OMG Lindsey I am sho excited for high school, we have thought about this our whole lives and now its finally here!" She slurred her words through her retainer. "I'm sho glad that you're here with me I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else exchept you." I was basically the only friend she had, except for her friends in her church group but they all went to other high schools. "I'm sho nervous for our timetables, I hope we have all the shame classes together!" Millie said as she was bouncing in her place. "Me too" I weakly said and bit my lip, hopefully she didn't see that as too unenthusiastic.

The bus rolled down the street and we all hopped on. At the top of the steps the world froze, a million things went through my head. Where do I sit, the back is for cool people so maybe I should go bac- "Keep moving!" A male voice said harshly and I sat down right away…. in the front seat. I put my hands to my head. Wow I haven't even been at school yet and everything is going wrong, maybe I could get up and switch seats. As soon as I thought that Millie gingerly sat right beside me and sealed me in.

* * *

><p>Wow you've read this far. Thanks you are awesome. Please let me know how I am doing in the comments and I hope to publish more soon :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow back for seconds? Thanks hope you like it. Once again PM me or comment anything about this I'm open for it ;)

* * *

><p>The bus ride to the school was about 15 minutes long and all I could think about was how I was going to change. I wasn't very focused about Millie talking to me about her summer, I already know what she did, Church camp and the rest she spent with me. Although I was tuned out I still smiled and nodded like I listening to her.<p>

"Lindsay we're here!" Millie stood up and hopped off the bus, with myself whisked behind her. The school was so big from the outside, I knew I was going to get lost quickly. "Hey minor niners!" called a older guy probably in grade 11 or 12, laughing along with his buddies. Millie was about to say something back but I held her down, it wasn't worth it and it was only going to put me farther down the list.

We walked into the school, it was pretty average. White brick walls, shiny white floors, blue lockers that looked like they were starting to rust. "Where do we go now?" asked Millie. I looked around and saw a large amount of people funneling through one hallway. "This way?" I point in the direction, she nods and we walk together.

Surely enough the line lead us to the cafeteria which was where the timetables. I walked up and an older lady frowning at me. "Name" she screeched, what a warm welcoming. "Lindsay, Lindsay Weir" I say innocently, after all she already did frighten me with her long nails, librarian glasses and the screeching. She through down my timetable "Next!" I turned away and Millie was waiting for me at the door.

"What chourshes do you have?" She said, her retainer still impairing her speech. I looked down at my sheet.

**First Semester **

**9:20 - 10:40 **Academic Math- Grade 10

**10:45 - 12:00 **Open Family Studies- Grade 9

**12:00 - 12:40 **Lunch

**12:45 - 2:00 **Academic English - Grade 9

**2:05 - 3:20 **Academic Science - Grade 9

"Oh" Millies face dropped. "Well at least I have Family Studies with you" it almost hurt me how sad she was. I knew this wasn't going to be a good day for her, she already looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Millie" I say trying to cheer her up "Well ones better than none and we are still going to have lunch together it will be ok." Her mouth slightly curved to the side, she let out a deep breath. "O.K". "Text me if you need anything."

I turned around to go find my locker, it was pretty great because it was right outside the caf. I opened it up and the smell was putrid, I almosted gaged. It had smelled like major B.O. and tuna fish. Pinching my nose I put my backpack in and grabbed a binder and a few people. I looked at my timetable "Grade 10 math, how much more of a geek can I be" I thought to myself. I walk to math class -room 107- I found it pretty easily, it was right around the corner from my locker.

No one was in the room, damn. Well at least I got my pick of the seats, I decided on the back corner. The bell rang and everyone rushed in, I tried to look cool but I didn't know what I was doing, I was in grade 10 math for god's sake. I looked down at the desk. It was all carved up, there was a large picture of a person riding a dragon breathing fire on a charred person. It took up the whole entire desk.

I boy sat next to me, his eyes were red and swollen, he wore a gray KISS shirt and black ripped jeans that sagged down so far it almost looked like he was wearing a large diaper, he seriously needed a belt.

"Hey" he looked over at me and giggled. Was I really that funny? I gave him a weak smile back and he laughed again and looked down at his desk and started carving away into the wood. I wasn't funny, he was stoned. But it gave me a bit of confidence that someone talked to me and an older person at that. Maybe I wasn't going to do that badly here.


End file.
